Respite in the pool
by Aerilon452
Summary: River and the Doctor take some time alone in the TARDIS pool. COMPLETE ONESHOT


Summary: River and the Doctor have a much needed rest in the pool.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Doctor Who

Rating: M

Pairing: River and the Doctor

A/N: I had to do some editing. Left a few things out!

**RESPITE IN THE POOL:**

The TARDIS was in a mood, it flew around not picking a destination, not picking a time period for adventures. Its occupants didn't notice. The Doctor and River were down in the pool laughing, flirting, and just taking in the lull in action; a well deserved rest. River lounged along the edge of the pool on a blanket of brilliant gleaming crimson mixing with the black halter and sort black swim shorts she wore as she sipped at a glass of red wine while eying the Doctor as he floated in the pool wearing grey surf shorts; the water changed colors from grass green to TARDIS blue to a golden yellow. The water, like everything else was psychic; it sensed moods projecting them as colors. But the colors didn't always mean the same to each person. "Tell me what's on your mind sweetie." She always called him that. These were the moments she cherished the most, being alone with him.

The Doctor turned his gaze on River, "I'm lying in a pool with the water changing colors, why does anything have to be on my brilliant mind?" He teased swimming over to the edge where she was. "The question, River Song, is what is rattling around in your delectable brain?" He took a deep breath sinking dipping under the water, coming up to slick his hair back; the hair that was still not ginger. The woman before him was a mystery wrapped up in a gift. She could see into him, fired his blood, making him feel younger than he was or how he looked. River Song had had a life with him that he was barely beginning to live. That was the problem with time travel; nothing happened in order. Too many back to front moments. Too many firsts and lasts.

River gave him her best sultry, sexy, smile as she answered, "All manner of naughty wicked things." She set aside the wine glass, took a glance at the doors; they were closed, before she leaned close and stole a kiss from her Doctor. Only he surprised her, he kissed her back. Slowly the angle of the kiss changed as he levered himself up against the edge. She tasted him, the water of the pool; it reminded her of bananas and honeysuckle. River moaned; she couldn't help it. He always tasted so good. She was lost to the kiss, the power of passion he evoked from her. River hadn't been prepared for him to pull her into the warm water with him. She broke the surface of the water sputtering wiping water off of her face. It would have been proper to be cross with him, to glare at the smug 'come get me' look on his face, but River couldn't muster even the slightest bit of irritation with him. This was how they were; playful when they were alone.

The Doctor stretched out his arms along the edge of the pool, idly kicking his legs to keep his torso above the water waiting to see what River would do. He loved looking at her. She was enigmatic at the best of times, brilliant, and beautiful. Everything about her called out to him, pulled his being toward her; the child of the TARDIS. River cut through the water towards him, fuchsia water rippled around her and lapped against him and the edge of the pool. Her hand reached out, her palm rested flat against his abdomen; his muscled quivered at her touch. Slowly she slid her hand up out of the water, up his chest, and over to rest just above his heart. Both of his hearts kicked up in speed from the touch of her hand alone. His breathing increased making his chest rise and fall faster and faster under the touch of her hand.

River stood on the ledge that rimmed the lower edge of the pool as she put her other hand on him, resting it over his second heart where she felt it beat a thunderous beat under her palm. She gazed deeply into eyes that she had looked down on her so many times in the throes of passion. Oh, how she longed to have him look at her like that again. Again she let her hands travel, slipping along his out stretched arms as her torso touched his. Instant electricity spiked between them; skin to skin contact. Her hands rested over his, gently urged him to turn them over. She wanted her hand palm to palm with him. Silently the Doctor complied, turning his hands over. Keeping her eyes locked with his, River began to gently rake her short nails over the sensitive flesh of his fingers, his palm, over his wrist, and up his forearm. The Doctor rolled his eyes back, his head lolling foreword against hers. He was starting to breathe harder.

The Doctor had never forgotten the touch of another against his skin, an intimate touch, but River was different all together. She had a touch that moved him to be more than what he was, to be more than an old man with a young face. He could barely think with her nails running over his flesh; the sensation shooting straight to the pleasure centers of his brain making it hard for him to think; he could only feel. Up and up her nails moved, to his shoulders now and then down his torso. The Doctor had to stop her, had to turn the tables on her. Now, he had her up against the edge, his hands flat against hers. River was the one to now be breathing harder. Like she had done to him, the Doctor scraped his short nails over her palms and up her arm. He made it up to her shoulders, but then went to the back of her neck to loosen the thin black ties. The wet ties dangled on either side of her torso; the tips floating in the water.

River let her head fall back reviling in the sensations he was inciting inside of her; he feeling of his nails scraping along her skin ricocheted in her bringing her desire to a fever pitch. His hands settled just on the outside of her breasts, fingers dipping into the wet fabric of her black swim suit halter. At the same time her mind screamed 'do it' he peeled the black skin hugging material down so slowly. Her Doctor knew how to tease her. Inch by inch the halter moved down revealing more of her creamy skin, almost tickling her. Then his tongue darted out, tasted the water droplets still painting her flesh. She gasped, tried to bring in enough oxygen to make her brain function. Reflexively her nails bit into the skin of his shoulders. River tried to think, to concentrate on more than the sensation of his tongue on her skin. Her head swam. At the moment she was lost to everything else except the Doctor and his wicked tongue.

The Doctor drew his tongue up the side of River's neck stopping for the span of two hearts to beat letting her pulse tease his tongue, letting it thump pleasingly against the tip. Lovingly he kissed her pulse and mumbled, "I thought you said you were a screamer, River." Idly his hands slid up her sides and over her breasts; his thumbs moving back and forth over her straining nipples drawing moans and gasps from in between River's lips. Again her nails bit into his shoulders. In an attempt to get a reaction from her, he sensually drew the nail of his index finger down over the sensitive bud. River moaned loudly arching against him. The Doctor smiled against the side of her neck, against the thundering beat of her pulse point.

"Oh sweetie," River licked her lips, "You've barely begun." She drew her hands up into his hair, tugging lightly. Again his hands moved down, they dipped below the water; the dark crimson water. Lost in the warmth of the pool and of the Doctor, River could barely tell one sensation from the other, until his hands gripped the back of her thighs. He lifted her against him to feel his desire pressed against her woman's center. River rotated her hips bringing a moan from her beloved Doctor. "Am I being naughty yet?" She teased. Her Doctor had a penchant for calling her naughty. And she was. She would admit it freely. Even though thin scraps of clothing separated them, she could feel him hard and ready to take her to the heights of ecstasy; to the very brink of euphoria.

"You are my naughty girl." He purred thrusting his hips into her, rubbing her center with his hard length. Her legs locked around him, holding him in place tight against her. But he had other options. Bracing her against the edge of the pool the Doctor he urged her to lean back, to stretch the line of her torso for his ravenous gaze and hungry lips to consume. Leaning over her the Doctor licked up from her navel to the valley in between her breasts. River shivered. His mouth would be not stopped; traveling over to the base of her left breast he gently nipped the mound, drawing another moan from her. Lazily, he was in no hurry, his lips latched onto the straining nipple that begged for his attention. The Doctor swirled his tongue around and around feeling how River's breathing changed, how she writhed against him.

River tightened her legs around his waist, gripped the pool side being swept along on the tide of sensation; his lips on her breast. Nothing could compare with the skilled way his tongue flicked back and forth over her or the way he would suddenly switch to suckling her. "Oh my god!" River shouted. Her Doctor had only begun and he was just using his mouth on her. She knew there was more to come from him. He had an untapped reservoir of pleasure he had yet to unleash on her. The Doctor thrust his hips against her, though fabric still covered them both River felt the first stirrings low in her belly. "Oh, my love, you tease me so well." She moaned.

The Doctor lifted his head to smile down at her; pleasure playing out on her face, flushing her skin. He rubbed against her again trying to keep his desire in check, wanting her to come undone in his arms. "Scream for me, my naughty girl." He growled letting his mask fall away, the face he wore for the universe. In this time, in this place he was with her as the Time Lord he was; a man in deep desire with the woman in his arms, the woman he had married to save time and space. River shook her head back and forth. She wasn't going to give in as easily. His hands, under the water, slid up her thighs to the shorts she wore. The Doctor moved to the juncture of her thighs, pushing aside the wet material keeping the intimate part of her covered.

River locked her gaze with him. She was determined not to scream so easily even though he brought forth so much pleasure coursing through her body. It was all pooling low in her, heating her woman's center preparing her body for him, for when he would take her. She waited for him to make another move; this was all for him. River took her right hand from the edge of the pool and cupped the side of his check letting him see her answer to his silent question. _YES!_ Her mind, her eyes, her heart screamed it and she could tell he saw it. His hands still on her, quickly he pushed two fingers past her nether lips, up into her intimate channel wrenching a cry of ecstasy from her, "Oh yes!"

"That's it, my naughty girl, feel me there." The Doctor kissed River's lips quickly, driving his fingers into her again and again. Her right hand went to his shoulder, her nails lightly sinking into his skin. She drew them down leaving four red streaks down to the top of his hard male nipple. Just as he had down, she idly flicked the pad of her thumb over him. The Doctor lost his rhythm thrusting his forefinger and middle finger into River harder than he had intended. River only screamed in pleasure. He drew his fingers out teasingly earning him a glare. That didn't stop him from driving them back into her. "Scream for me." He taunted darkly; his voice thick with building passion.

River tried to focus, tried to brand the feeling of his fingers inside of her, the way the water lapped against them. She wanted to keep this feeling with her when she went back to prison. She brought her knees up higher, changing the angle of his penetration, allowing him to go deeper. "Ahhh…. Yes…." She shouted tossing her head back. River sat up against him tangling her fingers in his hair. "I want you…." River tightened her grip in his hair and his fingers stopped pumping into her.

The water rippled around them; mixture of crimson, violet, sky blue, and red. He slowly pulled free is fingers; her inner muscles clamped down fighting to keep him inside of her. "Tell me again." He urged bringing his hand to her hip again waiting, just waiting for her to speak. For the first time in a long while he was feeling a powerful desire for a woman who never failed to beguile, manipulate, or seduce him when it suited her. He loved it. She was a mystery and a game he loved to play. "Say it for me River."

River looked her love in the eyes, saw the deep lust. She had enough senses to dip her hand below the water to feel him hard and wanting. Her fingers barely gripped him when he moaned. That had River smiling wickedly. "I want…" She drew her finger down," You to take me." Since seeing him again, being close to him, all she had wanted was for him to be with her. "Now." Her hands went to the waist band of his surf shorts.

"Do you always get what you want?" The Doctor teased and then moaned loudly when River sank her hand down gripping him. She stroked him up and down until he was feeling as much pleasure as he had given her. He moaned, his hips moving with each stroke of her hand. The Doctor leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder breathing in her scent. "Oh yes…" Another moan escaped him. Again and again he pumped his hips foreword into her hand. River's grasp on him tightened pleasurably. He had enough of his senses left to grasp the back of her thighs lifting her out of the water, setting her on the edge. Skillfully he peeled the fabric down off her thighs, over her knees all the while placing light, tempting, kisses to her wet skin.

River slid back into the water pushing down his shorts. Pleasure filled his eyes reacting to her as he pulled around him. She could feel him hard, wanting. There was need in him to be sated just as she needed him. River draped her arms over his shoulders as he brought right against him the head of his manhood. The Doctor locked his eyes with hers pushing his hard shaft into her. River cried out in pleasure. She had told him once that she was a screamer and now she was proving it to him. Her fingers dug into his shoulders when he pushed in and out of her, picking up in pace. The water heated up around them, changing to a crimson color. Her inner muscles clamped down on him as he pulled out, pushed back inside her.

The Doctor hadn't thought he would feel the inner caress of a woman ever again. Then came River Song in his life; the woman he married. She was passionate, she was smart, and she was someone who fired his entire being. Each thrust inside of her brought them closer together. Passion had been simmering through them each time they met and now it was to a boiling point. Over and over her thrust into her bringing out more of her screams she had hinted to. "Oh yes…" The Doctor moaned. "My naughty girl."

"Oh god…" River screamed tightening her hold on her Doctor. He drove into her again and again. She had never been filled in such a way before; not since being in the arms of her Doctor. He was the only man for her in Time and Space. She would never love another. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" River shouted. She was almost over the edge, almost falling blissfully into the abyss of pleasure that only her love could give her. River tightened her hold on her Doctor with her knees and her inner muscles as he still thrust in and out drawing more and more of her screams. Her mind was in a place where thoughts couldn't form coherently. All she could feel, wanted to know, was the immense pleasure she and her lover, her husband were sharing. River had enough presence of mind to perform one last trick up her proverbial sleeve. She cupped the back of his wet head and opened up to him on a metaphysical level, letting down all the shields she kept locked down so her Doctor couldn't read her. River let them come crashing down. Sensations flooded through her and into him binding them tighter together.

The Doctor gasped as he felt what River was feeling. It was rare for anyone to be able to do this, to let the other feel what they were feeling. But, River was River and she was a singular woman who thrilled him. "Oh, god… River…" He moaned arching into her, and he felt it. Inside his mind, along his skin, in his two hearts, he could feel every sensation River Song was feeling. The feeling of her deep soul shattering love for him, her devotion made him falter. He stopped moving, stopped breathing; instead he gazed deeply into her eyes. There he saw the truth of just who she was and who he was to her. "River…" She closed her eyes pumping more of her emotions into him, so much it was stealing his breath. The Doctor hugged her close letting the feelings bind them together.

River held her love as close as she could, finally being able to let him under her shields. She could let him feel all of her. "Now you see me…" River moaned flexing her inner muscles drawing a moan from him. "Now you feel me." This was the single greatest gift she could give to the man she loved. With their eyes locked River and the Doctor moved as one stirring the boiling pleasure between them. It was a subtle movement; a gentle swaying of the water to guide them. She could feel the pyre burning brighter and brighter between them. Each sensual glide brought about new sensations. "Yes!" River shouted falling over the edge into her orgasm with her lover following her.

The Doctor kissed River hard and fast feeling, drinking down her shouts as his body came alive with release. He had never allowed this sort of please with another person, but River was different. She always had been. He loved that about her. Love. He knew that now. It was a deeply devoted, powerful, universe saving love that he had with River. She allowed him to feel that. His body shuddered against hers and River just held him close continuing to kiss him. "River..." The Doctor moaned with his strength leaving him.

"Yes, my love," River chuckled weakly. "I can still feel you." She mumbled. His skin was hers. His hearts felt like they were beating in her chest. As he breathed so did she. This was what it was like to so close to another person. The way the water lapped at his back distracted her. She could feel the tips of her fingers drawing down his arms as if his skin was hers. It only heightened the pleasure still simmering between them. She would never lose her hunger for him.

"I can feel you too." He replied kissing her pulse, kissing the space above her heart. In truth, the Doctor was overwhelmed with all the sensations still buzzing through his system, tingling along his skin, and bombarding his brain. The Doctor luxuriated in the feel of River running her fingers up and down his arms, feeling her feel it against her skin. They were one being for right now. It shouldn't be happening like this, but he didn't want it to stop. He wanted more, more of River, more of this feeling of being completely joined. The Doctor had never had anything like this in his long life.

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

"River you can't do that." The Doctor scolded playfully as they walked into the kitchen where Amy and Rory sat at the table. He instantly stopped feeling awkward and a bit bashful because of what he and River had been doing in the pool for the last two hours. All that time and he could still feel her; the softness of her skin, the way she breathed; all of it. It was a bit distracting. The Doctor was counting the breaths River was taking as if the air was filling his lungs as well.

"Why not? It's not like I haven't done it before." River teased going over to the stove to put on a pot of water for tea. She looked over to her mother and father, smiling like it was a normal day. In truth it wasn't normal, it was spectacular. Racing along her nerve endings was still the feel of her Doctor. She could still feel the beating of his hearts. It had occurred to her to raise her shield again, but River was becoming too accustomed to having the feeling of his skin whisper over hers. River wasn't ready to leg go of that feeling yet.

"You two look rather chipper." Amy said getting up to bring the tea cups over so when the new pot was ready she could pour herself and Rory fresh cups. It wasn't lost on her that her daughter and her best friend had been MIA for two hours. Though, she had a pretty good idea what they had been doing.

River shrugged as casually as she could manage, "Oh you know, time spent in the pool. Minutes turn into hours with out much notice." It wasn't much of a lie. She hadn't noticed the minutes as they ticked by while she had been in the Doctor's arms. Everything had seemed so new just being in that pool with him.

"Really?" Amy questioned. She took a good long hard look at her daughter noticing the tell tale signs that more had happened than a simple swim in the pool. "You have that…" River covered her mouth.

"Now, now mother… Spoilers," River playfully scolded turning back to the boiling pot of water to make tea. Her mother went back to the table and the Doctor stepped to her side. Being this close to him brought her heart rate up again. She wanted him again. River always wanted him.

"So," He whispered in a growl, "What do we do for the rest of the afternoon?" The Doctor found himself eager to be alone with River again; his wife.

River turned to him, her mouth dangerously close to his, "Spoilers." If her parents weren't sitting right at the table then she would have had her Doctor again, would have showed him what was to come.


End file.
